besos de sangre
by endaki308
Summary: cuando la iglesia ataca los clanes se unen pero que pasaria si las herederas no quisieran hacerlo y escaparan y en el transcurso se enamoraran que pasara.entren y descubran-ya no se aceptan oc
1. Chapter 1

Yo: Hola a todos me presento al trabajo

Carla: yo ayudare en la historia

Laura: y yo que!

Yo: si tú también digan el declaimer de una vez

Ambas: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños el level-5

* * *

*Narran Las Autoras*

Ellas no se detendrán ahora que son libres.

.

.

Mucho menos ahora que están enamoradas

ellas siempre harán lo que sus corazones le digan.

Todos ustedes prepárense

porque las hermanas de sangre llegaron para quedarse, y pelearán hasta el final.

Cuidado, Iglesia

Porque ellas van por ti

* * *

Bueno las que quieran participar aquí esta la ficha

Nombre:

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Posición: (dorsal y técnicas)

Clan: (vampiro, lycan o werecats)

Historia:

Pareja: (menos Kido, kazemaru y afuro)

Si tiene hermanos lo mismo

Yo: eso es todo hasta el primer capi

Carla: eso, eso

Laura: hasta luego


	2. Chapter 2

Yo: se que nos hemos tardado bastante pero la escuela nos trae liadas y estamos haciendo unos One-Shoot pronto estaran listo para subir

Carla: bueno,bueno no des adelantos,asi que decidimos subir el capi en dos parte

Laura: inazuma eleven no nos pertenece. Sin mas el capitulo uno

* * *

Capitulo n° 1: Historias Conectadas

¿Mi nombre? Alicia Johnsonn, soy una vampiriza de New Jersey, pronto sabrán un poquito más de mi, pero por ahora sólo les diré por qué huyo.

Estoy harta de toda esta mierda. Mi vida con mi familia es un asco y tampoco voy a dejar que me casen con una persona que ni siquiera conozco. Yo no vine a cantarles sobre mi vida, no aún

* * *

Soy Antonietta Mazzocca.

Tengo 15 años, soy de Italia, una bailarina profesional, ¡mi vida es una MIERDA! Soy una vampiriza que vive mintiendo sobre ser normal, mis padres no saben que soy una vampiriza. Ellos me quieren casar con un tipo súper millonario para unir las riquezas de ambas familias y yo no quiero, ¡Ni lo conozco!

Quiero huir y sé que mi hermano Fabio me va a ayudar. Me iré a Japón, mi vida cambiará y, bueno, después les cuento más a fondo mi vida y como me convertí en vampiriza.

* * *

Lia Takanashi

-Mami, mami- suplicaba una niña llorando en un hospital- Mami, por favor no te vayas-.

Un sonido se escuchó y el llanto aumentó, un corazón se rompió. Una pobre niña, ahora huérfana, lloraba sin consuelo, apoyaba sobre un cuerpo sin vida.

Un funeral, una hija única sin familia alguna, sola. La soledad, ese sentimiento al que, en el fondo, todos le tenemos miedo.

Ahora es la nueva del orfanato, sin amigos ni familia. Tendrá que soportar vivir allí, eso seguro será difícil.

Pero hubo un tiempo en el que no. Por suerte conoció a un chico que se volvió su amigo. ¿Su nombre? Hiroto Kiyama, el fue su amigo durante mucho tiempo, el único.

Pero, al ésta niña cumplir los 13, desapareció, y esta niña volvió a su sufrimiento.

¿Quién era esa niña? Pues, Lia Takanashi, o, en otras palabras, yo.

Ahora tengo 15 años de edad, y estoy huyendo, en medio de la fría noche, hacia esa hermosa ciudad llamada "Inazuma".

* * *

Angela Daidouji

Yo no pude hacer nada. Fue todo mi culpa, si tan sólo no la hubiese dejado sola… Ahora estoy sola, encerrada en esta casa sin nadie que me comprenda.

Pero no lo seguiré soportando, huiré, o, mejor dicho, estoy huyendo, adiós padre, adiós madre, no me volverán a ver.

* * *

Yo: esta es la parte uno

Carla: tambien pasen a ver nuestro blogs

Laura: hasta el otro capi


	3. Chapter 3

**Las Dos: No queremos perder mucho tiempo, así que sólo diremos una cosa:**

**¡SENTIMOS MUCHO LA TARDANZA!**

**Valen y Miguel Mizukoshi:**

Se ven dos lobos corriendo por el bosque mientras se alejaban de todo y de todos, un sólo *No entendí qué decía aquí, por favor inserte luego* de eso y se desintegrarían, escaparían y nadie se lo impediría.

Ahora ambos lobos escapan al único lugar donde no serán encontrados: La Ciudad Inazuma. Y su primo les daría hogar, de eso no. Si quieren saber quienes somos, tendrán que esperar. La Iglesia caerá, nadie lo va a evitar.

(Carla: Y de pronto, llega nuestro profesor de Dibujo Técnico y dice "¡ESO ES SATÁNICO!¡HIJAS DE SATANÁS!¡ARDERÁN EN EL INFIERNO POR CONSPIRAR CONTRA LA SANTA IGLESIA!(...)" kjasfsfskjfkdhd xDDDD Yo: ¡SHHHH! *Profesor de Dibujo Técnico salvaje aparece* Profesor: ¿Algo qué deseen compartir con la clase, Srtas. Carla, Endaki*-No, no se dirá su nombre Dos: No, nada Profesor *Tono super agudo*)

**Atsumi Yamamoto**

Ya no lo aguanto más, siempre culpandome de su muerte, o de su supuesta muerte, pero ya no más. Si estar aquí me hace sentir así, pues me largo, desde que papá murió esa arpía que tenía como esposa se volvió la lider, y no es lo mismo.

Ahora me escapoy junto con mi querida mascota, Gilda el Aguila, nos vamos de Argentina y nadie nos volverá a encontrar.

**Gaby y Daniel Le Black**

Ya no soporto vivir aquí-Dijo una chica-

Yo tampoco- Respondió la otra, identica a la anterior, sólo que con una pequeña diferencia en sus ojos-

-¿Por qué no sólamente huimos?¿No sería más fácil?Además, a ellos no les importan nosotras. Ni siquiera son nuestros padres, sólo somos sus jodidos experimentos, no les importamos-Propuso esta

-Pero,¿A dónde huimos?-

-He estado investigando... Podría ser a la ciudad Inazuma... -

-¿Inazuma?-

-Sí, queda en Japón. Es un lugar perfecto, ya que es lejos y es muy difícil que nos encuentren-.

-Mmmm... Puede ser-.

-Anda, no seas miedosa. Podemos comprar los boletos, nadie preguntará por nosotras, no somos demasiado relevantes. Desde que descubrimos que no son nuestros padres, nos tratan como somos, experimentos. Y no sé tú, pero yo no planeo seguir soportandolo.

-Tienes razón... Huyamos, seamos libres, mi querida hermana-Concluyó la del ojo izquierdo con el mismo color del derecho.

Ahora estamos huyendo. El viaje no es demasiado largo, ni tampoco corto. Huimos de Francia hacia Japón. ¿Quienes somos? Somos las gemelas Le Black, Gaby y Daniel Le Black. Yo, Gaby, soy una lycan, mientras que Daniel, es una werecat. El por qué lo sabrán luego, justo ahora, no tenemos tiempo para hablar.

**Yuko Fujiwara**

¿Por qué?,ah,porque todo lo malo le pasaba a ella,ahora se encontraba huyendo como una cobarde como todos le decían pero muy pronto verán que ella no es así.

Ahora voy de camino a Japón a encontrarme con mis amigas para vengarse de todos aquellos que la lastimaron muy pronto conocerán la verdad oculta tras ellas.

**Las dos: ¡Espero les haya gustado el cap!**

**Yo: Nos hemos esforzado mucho haciendolo**

**Carla: Por eso la tardanza e.é**

**Las dos: Bueno, esto es todo... **

**Carla: Oh esperen, las preguntas**

**Yo: Cierto xD**

**¿Qué creen que pasará con la llegada de estos personajes a la ciudad Inazuma?**

**¿Creen qué será bueno o malo?**

**¿Nos quedo bueno el capi?**

**¿Conty?**

**Las dos: Ahora sí: Eso es todos chicos...**

**Yo: SAYONARA MATTA-NEE**


End file.
